


Dancing in the Rain

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: A walk home just after sun down. Just Ty and Zane having a soft time and being in love, post canon.Not very long but here it is...
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dancing in the Rain

It was a quiet night and they were walking home from the bookstore after closing it up for the night. They were late closing due to "business", when a light rain started to fall, Ty made a face. "It was clear just a few moments ago"

Zane laughed as he squeezed Ty's hand "Its just water, babe."

Ty let out a far too dramatic sigh even for him "just water you say! Just water. Well when we get sick I don't want to hear any complaining from you, Hoss." 

"On my honour, love." Zane says sweeping Ty into a kiss as if to seal his promise.

The rain gave the air around them a misty shimmery feel the street lights refracting in the droplets. It gave them the feeling of them being the only two in the world. Wrapped up in each other, in their love for each other. "My little wildcat." 

"Cheeky asshole" 

"Love you too, Ty"

The stood there in silence for a moment before Zane looked up and smiled "You know this kind of reminds me of the beach. Just the two of us alone in the rain..." 

He looks back towards Ty when he feels his husband pull away. Ty was honding out his hand to him a small smile on his face "May I have this dance, Lone Star?" 

Zane breathless smiles helplessly and places his hand in his husband's "I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else, Meow Mix"

There they dance, slowly in the pouring rain under the glow of the street lights to a song only they can hear.

Zane dipped his head to place a kiss on Ty's forehead "I'll never get tired of this"

"Me either... its good that we promised each other forever then huh?" 

"Yeah." It was soft as they smiled at each other, after everything that had happened they were glad just to be able to hold each other.


End file.
